familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Wright Blackburn (1859-1942)
in unknown |Baptism = |Death = in Screven County, Georgia |Father = William Blackburn |Mother = Mary Jane Waters |Spouse = Jane Moore |Marriage = in Screven County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Goloid Church Cemetery, Goloid, Screven County, Georgia }} I don't know very much about Charles W. Blackburn. He was a farmer in the Goloid community, but that is about all we know for sure. Strangely, my mother-in-law cannot recall any mention of him or his wife ever. She seemed to recall that he had a second marriage, but that would almost certainly have required a divorce from Jane as she only died 3 years before he did. She also recalled that the family interacted with some relatives (possibly step-relations) nearby, but she never felt any closeness to them. I can speak with much more certainty about his children. Oldest daughter Lessie married Joe Neidlinger and had two children, Norman (1910-1988) and Lucille. While my mother-in-law did not know her Aunt Lessie, she did know Lucille. They would visit when she would come down with her family from West Virginia every year. Charles's only son Carson managed a furniture store in Asheville, Buncombe County, North Carolina. He and his wife, Cleon (Rouse), had no children. Susie married Arthur W. Robinson and had two children. She is covered in a bit more detail on her own page. Florrie married Harry Jenkins and became a homemaker. She and Harry, a farmer, lived in her parents' home in the Goloid community. Bertie first married Lewis Moore (d. 1925) and then Willie O. Shuptrine, but had no children. She worked in a retail business in Sylvania and became adept at flower arranging while working for a florist. She lived in a large Queen Anne style house which has since been torn down. My mother-in-law retrieved a couple of the exterior brackets from this house for special keepsakes and uses them to support shelves in her home in Auburn, Alabama. Oddly both John William Moore sites give Charles' birth date as November 3, 1852 and death date as March 6, 1922. Very likely these originated from the same source since almost all his and his children's info is exactly the same in both places. The census and his cemetery listing both support the 1859 date, so I am inclined to take the dates from the cemetery listing as more directly proveable. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles Wright Blackburn and Jane Moore' |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Cooperville, Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} References *Familysearch.org. **1880 US Census - Screven County, Georgia **International Genealogical Index **Social Security Death Index *Moore, John William, and Associated Families. *Moore, John William, Descendants of. *Potter, Mary Ann Robinson. Personal knowledge. *Potter, Mary Ann Robinson. Visit to cemetery near Dover, Screven County, Georgia. *Screven Jenkins Regional Library System - Dixon Hollingsworth Surname Card Collection **Moore, John. Will Transcription (1888). Screven County Will Book 1, P. 208. **Blackburns in Goloid Church Cemetery. Category:Blackburn (surname) Blackburn, Charles Wright Blackburn, Charles Wright Blackburn, Charles Wright Category:Non-SMW people articles